


Such an creative day

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Legend of Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artisans, Artists, Author, Begging, Body Paint, Dark Hollow (Spyro), Desk Sex, Dragons, Established Relationship, Flying Sex, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Mates, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Painting, Partially Clothed Sex, Poet - Freeform, Poetry, Possessive Behavior, Town Square (Spyro), potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Summary: Art speaks where words are unable to explain. - Threadless artist Mathiole.
Relationships: Irangi ( OC )/Nevin





	Such an creative day

Sun shined brightly, sundial marking 9 AM in Artisan home. Irangi Colorwing was already up, working with pottery alongside Thor in Town Square. Irangi´s father was rainbow dragon and painter and potter, that´s why Irangi called himself artist, because he didn´t only paint.

Irangi used his claws to carve pot, concentrating to it, tongue out, eyes narrowed. Thor settled finished on counter, smiling to young artist. He had seen Irangi´s father working in Rainbow Dragon Lagoon, he was hard-working honest rainbow dragon. That´s what Thor admired, honesty. He saw Irangi´s father in artist.

Irangi carved dragon head on pot, smiling. He was satisfied with result. He put it in stone oven, letting it harden. He started then color ones that need painting. He took brush from his orange pouch ,held by belt that his apron hid. Dipping it in yellow paint, starting to emit paint with steady hands. Thor joined him starting to paint plate, smiling " You´re such an enthusiastic person, Colorwing. You remind me of your father, he is just like you. " Thor told him, Irangi smiled, dipping brush in pink " Yes, I know. He is why I got into art and stuff. I adored him when kid. " he said as painting the vase that he was working with. He had strong vision of colors, Thor was using orange in plate, hands steady and confident.

At 11 AM Irangi was in Dark Hollow, writing with Alban. Scribbler sat on his tail just like always, using his own feather to write. Irangi sat front of him, hindlegs crossed as he wrote, he had removed his apron and cleaned himself. Irangi had idea of story of dragon and High Elf who wouldn´t be allowed to see each other as they were two different creatures. He thought wording and sentences he would use. Alban looked Irangi, seeing how he was lost in his work. He smiled with small chuckle, checking his writing then. All seemed to be fine. Young artist had been working his story for quite some time and he was getting ready with it so fast, even if it wasn´t rushed. He had made few books before, all so good.

At 1 PM Irangi was with Darius, Artisan was both actor and poet. Irangi was trying to work with poetry idea he have had for quite some time. Artist was getting frustrated by not getting any idea of now to process. Darius saw him gritting his fangs, knowing that younger dragon wasn´t so good at poetry, even if he wrote books. He looked his own writting, it was quite dramatic. Darius had readed Irangi´s previous poetry, it was romantic, it was very nice to read.

He heard then Irangi speaking up the sentence " A rose by any other name would smell as sweet... " he muttered, Darius knew that sometimes speaking up wording would help come up with ideas and get grasp of it better. He smiled happily when he saw Irangi starting to write, getting idea of what to write about. It made Artisan happy, hear non-Artisan speak poetry.

At 2 PM Irangi was with fellow painters, his mentor Gildas and friend Delbin. Gildas was painting on huge paper with his large brush, Delbin with his canvas alongside Irangi. Irangi was working to finish his painting that he had started at last week, it was resembling his parents, wind dragon mother and rainbow dragon father. Delbin was working on painting about Artisan home, smiling as he was satisfied of how it looked so far. Gildas was painting Artisan banner, symbolizing their creativeness.

Irangi smiled when he finished his project, feeling bit homesick. Gildas looked him, he could tell that his old student was emotional, he wouldn´t judge him thought, it was okay, artists were always known to be emotional so it was normal. Delbin looked Irangi, just like Gildas he could tell that he was being emotional, homesick. Delbin had heard about Rivotra Islands, located high above clouds, near Tall Plains, he himself wouldn´t like to visit it because he was afraid of Tall Plains´s Dreadwings, they were vicious monsters to him.

At afternoon, 6 PM Irangi was returning to home, into Nevin´s place. He put his belt, pouch and hat in chest he used to storage them. Leaving his necklace on.

He went to search Nevin, finding him from his work room that he used to during times when he didn´t want or couldn´t go outside.

He smirked and sneaked closer until he hugged Artisan " Hi Nevin~ " he purred, Nevin didn´t seem to be suprised " Aww, good afternoon Irangi. How was your day? " he asked, putting the brush down " Good. " he said simply, nuzzling him lovingly, almost begging his attention. Nevin exhaled when he felt Irangi licked his neck teasingly " I need you~ " he whispered, Nevin blinked, blushing for bit until he spun around, pulling younger dragon in his arms and kissing him fiercely.

Irangi felt Nevin´s touch his area, making him groan. He moved to lick his jaw and bit it gently " Aah~! " Nevin cried out, Irangi smiled " Want to take charge? " he asked, Nevin nodded " Then I am yours command. " Irangi murmured, Nevin gave out possessive snarl. Before turning Irangi to face his desk he used his tail to move chair aside " Place your hands on desk. " Nevin said, vocal-sac making his voice sound much deeper and authoritative. Irangi grinned, doing so, his purple feathery tail ruffling by excitement. Nevin admired the sight, completely exposed rainbow-wind dragon bent willingly over his desk. Artist´s hands spread flat on wooden surface, waiting. He placed hand on Irangi´s back, making him shiver " Going to take those off? " he asked, meaning Nevin´s garments " Do I need to? " he asked with tilt of head, Irangi shook his head " No. " he said, groaning when Artisan squeezed his hip possessively " Ancestors. Stay... stay just like that. " he managed to say, Nevin smirked " You want me to fuck you while wearing my garments? " he asked as his hand slipped into Irangi´s tailhole area, making him whimper. Nevin was amused how much Irangi seemed to like his garments. He pressed entrance " Ancestors... " Irangi breathed, he had his answer, he would keep them on. He would have to clean them later. It was important give young artist what he so clearly wanted.

Nevin licked his maw " Hold still " he breathed, sounding so deep and demanding, it made Irangi tremble of excitement, idea of Nevin keeping his equipment on as taking him. He felt claw begin enter in him, his knees buckled " None of that. " Nevin chastised, wrapping his other arm around Irangi to support him, he then inserted second claw, pressing in him firmly " Ahh~! " Irangi shook for bit, groaning when he felt both claws press futher in him. Irangi breathed heavily until Nevin his spot " Ah~! " painter grinned and wrapped his tail around Irangi´s cock, stroking it gently " Fuck yes~ " Irangi groaned. Nevin felt so powerful, having his mate bent over his desk " You have wanted this for while, haven´t you? " he asked, he wouldn´t be suprised if that was the case as Irangi was young and always up to something. Irangi exhaled " Yes. " he whimpered " Nevin- " Artisan cut him off " Kinbok. " Nevin snarled the demand, squeezing Irangi hard as he shoved his claws inside him " Kinbok... " Irangi panted " Please... take me.. " he begged, Nevin reached to lick his cheek area " Kiss me. " Nevin commanded, Irangi turned his head, letting Artisan capture him into kiss. Artist whined when he felt claws being removed inside him, soon feeling his length brushing his hole until he pushed in him, making his knees tremble " Ancestors... " he whimpered, letting Nevin feel every inch of him " Fuck yes. " Nevin snarled, fangs gritted until he thrusted fully in young dragon " Nevin~! " he cried out " Need... you... " he breathed " Touch.... Ohhh~! " Nevin thrusted deep, making him almost claw desk " You will get it when I am ready to give it to you. " Nevin said harshly, both feeling so alive.

Painter bit his neck " Irangi... " he panted, thrusting into rainbow-wind dragon with little control left " Irangi... ancestors... " he groaned " Yes... " Irangi said, tongue hanging out " Yes Nevin... take me... kinbok. " he groaned, Nevin couldn´t help it anymore, roaring out artist´s name he spilled inside him, squeezing his hips hard enough to leave marks with his claws. Irangi closed his eyes, desperate for his own release. Nevin remained in him, wrapping his tail around Irangi´s cock " Lokaal... lokaal please. " Irangi begged, Nevin stroked him as licking his neck " Yes Irangi. Come for me. " he whispered, it did it " Nevin~! " Irangi cried, releasing on Artisan´s hand, breathing heavily as his mate loosed his hold on his body, helping him lie down. Onto floor, not on their release of course.

Irangi nuzzled him " Outside.... " he breathed, Nevin tilted his head until he had ' Aha moment '. He picked Irangi up, taking him outside, sometimes they would sleep at outside, it felt so natural as they were in the end children of nature and ancestors.

They laid down on grass, Celestial Moons appeared on sky. Nevin curled around his mate, using his wing to cover him, using his tail to put his equipment down. With that he drifted into sleep.

Irangi woke up at morning, finding himself next to Nevin who was still sleep, using his wing to cover him. He smiled warmly, birds were singing but that didn´t woke Artisan. He felt him bucking his area againts his body, Irangi did have realization of what exactly was wrong. He lifted Nevin´s wing, adjusting him on his back, seeing his length hard, still wanting. Irangi started to suck tip, taking him in his mouth, Nevin moaned, starting to wake up " Iran.. Irangi? " he mumbled, he didn´t seem to mind this woke up " Ohhh~ Yes, l'amour~ " he moaned, looking the sky. Irangi´s eyes too stared the bright and clear blue sky. His need to fly was rising. Nevin gave him ' Shall we do it? ' look. Irangi smiled, feeling his wind dragon side calling him.

Both took off, flying up, Nevin then moved to fly on his back, letting Irangi remain on him, using his feathery wings to balance himself. Reaching to take him in his mouth once more, pushing claw in him " Aah~! " Nevin cried, almost shaking artist off " More, please more. " Nevin begged, Irangi picked his pace " Oh yes~ Oh ancestors~! Irangi, l'amour.... Yes~! I am.. I am getting cl-Oooh~! " Irange soon almost gagged when he felt Nevin coming in his mouth. Yet, he was still hard, Irangi chuckled half-amused. He let his cock come out, brushing it againts Nevin´s, making Artisan exhale heavily, almost forgotting flap his wings, artist flapped his to keep them in air. He then started to enter in painter " Ooohh~ " Nevin moaned, Irangi pushed deeper, flapping his wings again " Please, more Irangi~! " he begged, young artist pulled back and then thrusted back in Artisan " Aaah~! " Nevin tried to reach to his own cock which Irangi noticed " Ah, ah. None of that. " he said, pushing Artisan´s hand away, this time painter remembered to move his wings " Please. " he begged " Please... I need... oh ancestors, please~! " Irangi smiled, taking his cock himself, stroking it hard with each thrust " YES~! " he cried, after some time Nevin spilled in himself on artist´s hand, it didn´t took long until he Irangi came took, crying out Artisan´s name. Nevin´s seed flied off Irangi´s hand with the wind. Irangi glided down, back from where they started.

Holding Nevin in his arms he landed, settling him on ground gently, laying next to him, smiling. His ancestor, Windrider would be proud of his this skillful flying. 

Even at noon they were still outside, Irangi picked black paint and brush from his pouch, he had told Nevin that he wanted to show some symbols he knew. Artisan didn´t reject his special offer, leaning againts stone wall he saw how artist dipped brush in paint and did first mark, two curling lines and spot on middle were made in right side of his chest " Mark from Huohvanainen´s family banner, presenting two dragons protecting what is dear and important to them. " Irangi explained, painting on back of Artisan´s arm, four spots between two triangles " Members of Difensur family, Mavi, Verde, Racun and Aisa. " he listed, Nevin nodded as Irangi painted two pairs of wings, like shielding something " Symbol of safety. " he said, Artisan blinked " Safe? " he repeated, Irangi nodded " Like your heart. " he said, finishing what seemed to look like diamond " For me. " he finished, Nevin felt so loved by words that artist said. Next he made two paws, reaching into diamond on his neck " Tuug Brotherhood, symbolizing their greed and their thieves. " he said, Nevin nodded, he himself couldn´t stand that organization at all.

Irangi then painted pair of wings, lightning bolt striking between on his side " Stormwings, dragons having genes of electricity, water and wind dragons. " he said, painting then six claws marks on other side of his chest, leaving middle spots colorless " Silverclaw´s symbol. " he said, starting to paint last one on his stomach, two swords crossing each other " From Huohvanainen´s banner, symbolizing strong ties, trust and hope. " he finished " Irangi said, Nevin looked it, strong ties and trust repeated in his mind.

Artist saw him lay down on grass, giving him clear sign of wanting him " You know, I am not sure if I want to touch you or ta- " Nevin cut him off " Dammit Irangi Colorwing. Just take me! " he snarled, wanting his mate inside him. Irangi chuckled as putting his tools down, bending down to kiss him softly " As you wish, kinbok~ " he said, moving to lick where first mark was, moving down to pepper kisses on Artisan´s torso.

His tongue licked over symbol of safety until he found himself from licking tip of painter length " Ooh~! Irangi~! " Nevin groaned until Irangi lifted his head up. Nevin licked his maw " Would you mind... if I rolled over? " he asked, Irangi stared him. Artisan wanted him take him that way? Younger dragon smiled " Of course not. " he said, Nevin then turned over, feeling vulnerable but he knew that his mate was someone who never wouldn´t hurt others. 

Irangi moved to nibble his neck as he lifted Nevin´s tail up, starting to push himself in " Aah~! " Artisan´s clawed ground, Irangi bit his neck then " I am still yours, you know? " he said, thrusting in him " And.... " Nevin panted, gritting his fangs " I... I am... yours! " he managed to cry out, they were bonded for lifetime that was sure.

Irangi bit harder as thrusting " Aah~! Oh my ances-Ooh~! Irangi~! " he moaned, arching his back up, Irangi wanted Artisan enjoy of himself. He removed his fangs from neck " Ahh~! Irangi~! " Nevin cried out, feeling so close.

Irangi thrusted deeper in him " Ooh~! A-Aah~! Ancestors, aah~! " painter hid his face on ground, moaning incoherently " Irangi please~! " he begged, rainbow-wind dragon was amused how needy Artisan could be and how he could beg.

Soon Nevin roared out, releasing on grass " IRANGI~! " he cried, artist following after him " Nevin~! " he cried out, panting heavily, finding himself nuzzling painter´s back lovingly as pulling out. He helped his mate aside so they could lay on clean lawn. Nevin breathed heavily, yet, he smiled. Irangi had taken him, just like he had done to him. They were together, safe, bonded. He felt Irangi intertwine his feathery tail with his as he rested next to him, nuzzling him loving. Oh how he loved this young artist and his creative nature and personality, never he thought that he would find him as his mate. Nevin sighed deeply, closing his eyes, letting him treat him rightfully, nuzzle him, lick him, kiss him, love him. Only Colorwing was allowed to love him in such a creative ways possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation from dragon language to english.  
> Kinbok.=Leader.  
> Translation from french to english.  
> l'amour~=Love~


End file.
